Whine Up
by AporroGrantz
Summary: This is what happens when Ulquiorra fills Grimmjow's wishes.


Whine Up

**~ Surveillance Room~**

_They sat and watched the big screen that reviled two espada. One was sitting in a chair while the other moved around a pole. "Ah Ulquiorra you're getting," the man who sat in the chair teased. The young man had both hands on the pole leaning back to look at his lover. "The things I do for you Grimmjow." he muttered before raising himself._

**~Grimmjow's Room~**

"Ah Ulquiorra you're getting it," Grimmjow said leaning back watching the younger one bend backwards to look at him.

Keeping both hands on the pole Ulquiorra leaned back. "The things I do for you Grimmjow" Ulquiorra muttered before pulling himself back up. He rubbed up on the pole, raping a leg around it he dipped down low.

_Lets skip this conversion _

_Just whine your body up_

"I love you Ulquiorra." Grimmjow said getting out of his chair. Walking over to the pale man taking his hand pulling him off the ground.

Ulquiorra allowed Grimmjow to pull him off the floor. Fixing the minny skirt Grimmjow suggested he wear for tonight, and the button down shirt, he looked up. "I love you too, if I didn't I would have never agreed to this" Ulquiorra put a hand behind his head to grip the pole he had been dancing on.

Grimmjow smirked putting a hand on Ulquiorra's waist. "But you look so fuck-able" he played with the red shirk that his lover wore for him. Moving his hands up to the top of the his lovers shirts popping the buttons open one by one.

_My tempertature is rasing_

_Want you more than before_

Ulquiorra turned around rubbing into Grimmjow, this resulted in Grimmjow getting hard. Grimmjow put his hands on Ulquiorra's waist "You are such a tease." Grimmjow breathed into Ulquiorra's ear.

**~ Surveillance Room~**

_The two men sat dazed at what they were seeing. "Gin?" the brunet asked. "Yes?" the fox faced man sung. "Don't you think we should give them their privacy?" the burnet asked looking at Gin. "But Shinso isn't even That hard yet, Aizen-sama." Gin said playing with the head of his cock, putting his finger into the little slit. Aizen sighed "I hope things get interesting soon."_

**~Gimmjow's Room~**

Ulquiorra allowed a shiver to pass his self control as Grimmjow removed his white top reveling milky white skin. Cold air rushed to his skin but that was replaced with the warmth that could only be described as Grimmjow. Ulquiorra rubbed into Grimmjow again, this time a very hard Pantera rubbed back. "Ah Grimmjow you're so hard" Ulquiorra said in the most sexist voice he could pull off.

Grimmjow slipped off his own jacket leaning into Ulquiorra rubbing Pantera into him. "Then we should do something with Pantera." he growled into the others ear. Ulquiorra bent over hands on the pole for support. "Take me" Ulquiorra moaned as he rubbed into Grimmjow once more.

_My dear, _

_Whine up your body, _

_Bring it to me right here_

Grimmjow ripped away his hakama and Ulquiorra's skirt. He tore into the younger espada. Ulquiorra screamed because of the rough entry. But Grimmjow knew he liked it. "God," Ulquiorra breathed "Fuck me harder" he shouted, holding on to the bar. Grimmjow obeyed the orders and pounded into the younger faster and harder.

Grimmjow became tired of position after five-ten minutes, he pull out of the younger. Grimmjow took the hand cuffs off the table, that sat beside the pole and turned Ulquiorra around. He put the pale arms behind the pole and locked the pale hands together behind the pole.

Grimmjow hosted the smaller arrancar up. Ulquiorra raped his legs around the bigger arrancar. Grimmjow kissed down Ulquiorra's neck, giving him an occasional nip. He came to the soft spot on Ulquiorra's neck, he bit in hrad drawing blood and a moan from the smaller man.

Grimmjow tore back into the smaller man shoving him up the pole. Grimmjow trusted in and out gaining speed. Ulquiorra gripped the pole to stop his moving. "Grimmjow" he screamed as Grimmjow abused his prostate. "Ulquiorra" Grimmjow purred as he released his hot seed. "You're not done all ready?" Ulquiorra teased licking the bigger mans cheest. "Hell no Ulquiorra." Grimmjow spate out.

_Pull me closer_

_(and closer)_

**~ Surveillance Room~**

_Gin pounded away on him self releasing his seed on to him self. Aizen had finished himself already. "Are you done Gin?" Aizen panted out as he came down from his hi "I am my lord. Now shall we go for 'bed' "Gin teased putting air quotes around the word bed. Aizen nodded and fixed his hakama, and left with Gin in foot._

**~Grimmjow's Room~**

Grimmjow pulled out of Ulquiorra and untangled himself, being careful to not hurt his uke setting him onto the floor. He swiftly took the keys to the cuffs off the table and locked the cuffs. Ulquiorra rubbed his wrists witch were a little red from the tight metal. Ulquiorra looked up into the sky blue crystals that were the sexta's eyes. Ulquiora playfully pushed Grimmjow to the floor and crawled on top of him, nipping and kissing him.

Ulquiorra kisses Grimmjows lips, roughly Grimmjow kissed back. They fought for dormice, Grimmjow failing in his attempt to out smart the younger arrancar. Ulquiorra desided he was done kissing and that he wanted to be seme. Putting Grimmjows knees up he pointed his cock for Grimmjows entrance. "Ulquiorra what are you doing?" Grimmjow cried out as the younger slammed into him. Ulquiorra smirked "I'm making you my uke again Grimmjow." he panted as he tore into the bule haired arrancar. Grimmjow scearmed in pleaser as Ulquiorra had abused his prostate for the first tim in years.

Ulquiorra speed up a little making Grimmjow pant out his name. Ulquiorra went for fifth teen minutes before he finely reached his hi. He pulled out and snuggled up to his lover falling asleep peacefully.


End file.
